Birds of a feather nest together
by Patroclusdownthestreet
Summary: Bruce Wayne is MIA, it spells trouble for the bat clan, dick is desperate trying to hold the family together, but is assaulted on all sides by people who love him, Tim drake has never been so broken, Jason's always been a chip away from shattering completely can they help each other? Damian is just a horny little bugger, superboy is trying to hold on and red heads are up to trouble


Nightwing

"he's gone..." I closed the hidden door behind me and sank into the room, Wayne manor had lost a Wayne. I found Tim Jason and Damian in the living room watching Hannibal "guys...Bruce is..." they leapt up, even Damian "he's gone... He it was... There was a bomb... He flew it out n the bat... It blew up over the ocean...I searched all night..." Jason couldn't find words to speak, tim nearly fell back while Damian just left storming up to his room. "master dick-" Alfred had just walked into the room...

"I can't be batman Kate." I looked at bat woman, it had barely been a three days, everone who had been part of the bat-clan was active again trying to compensate. "I'd like to think I knew Bruce better than most never as well as any of the robins, but I knew him, and I knew he loved you, he raised you to be his median, his light, you have to be the darkness now, he needs you to be the batman, because otherwise People will forget there was anything fighting for them in the night." I nodded. We finished up patrol and I went back to the manor. There was a note from Tim and Jason that they had gone out with Stephanie, and it was Alfred's night off. I headed upstairs and found Damian's door closed, I knocked on his door and heard a grumbled 'come in' I entered and found him throwing knives into the wall "hey." "hey. Now go away Grayson." "Damian... I'm sorry..," "for what thinking he's dead! He can't be dead and you know it. And now your worried about me." "yes I'm worried about you d, your my little brother, all I care about Is you Tim and Jason." "I don't know why You care about a slut, and a thief." "becuase they're my brothers. Just like how I love you even though your an assassin, and just like I know the three of you love me a circus freak." "what makes you think love you?" "cuz you do."

"Kate's right you know, your smothering your brothers, grief means letting go, you have to let go of your death grip on them if any of you are going to be able to function." I glared at Cassie "not you too, I can't be batman." "you need to be though, this isn't healthy?" I tied up the burglar and glared at her "what isn't healthy?" "you're running yourself into the ground between the league and patrol, Tim and Jason have been taking no stop missions from young justice doing the same, and none of you are letting Damian eave the manor." I ran a hand through my hair and glared down at the unconscious burglar "your right, your always right but... I still haven't told the league."

Jason

"Jason! Slow down your going to hurt yourself!" I glanced back at Artemis and Wally, they couldn't pick up speed in this thick brush like I could. If I had one thing t thank Richard for it was teaching me to become an acrobat. Tim swung in next to me at the edge of the brush "what the hell is wrong with him, he can't be dead. It's physically impossible. Bastard." "two days NA she gives up looking, hasn't even told the league. Doesn't want us going on missions. Who does he think he is." I was pissed, double pissed that me and my little brother were agreeing on something. The only thing that could make this week any worse is Damian and his foul tongue. "I still love him though." "yeah... Me too... But I'm allowed to be pissed."

Damian:

"fucking asshole bastard mother fucking jerk!" I buried another blade in the target, which now had A picture of Richard in his night wing outfit taped to it. How is it possible to go from sexually frustrated about someone to hating them with a passion! Shit now I'm hard and thinking about him... I grabbed my I pad and Got on porn M.D. I locked the door and selected gay, I punched in acrobat and clicked on what looked like what I was looking for, the two twink's were a little too young to be Richard, and a little too Asian, but they were acrobats alright, I got rock hard, I reached under my sweats and pulled out my big twelve year old cock, it was fat and about five inches long, the shining pink head was dripping ore already just thinking about Richard. I was hardy layng attention to the porn my mind already reeling with the one memory I have if dick naked, I just walked into the gym shower just as he was climbing out... Damn. He was hung like he had a small circus performer swinging around down there.

Jason-

"Tim? You okay?" there was no response so I went into his room, I found him with his knees pulled up to his chest sobbing quietly, I surged at him wrapping my arms around the seventeen year old.i felt myself breaking down too, we were both sobbing and baking hysterically, I wiped his eyes with the pads of m thumb and before I knew it I felt burning hot salty lips on my own, I loved them, the cold that had been numbing my odd was thawing at the touch if these lips. No not just any lips, these belonged to Tim, they were meant to be on mine, only mine. When we finally had to pull back we were connected by strands of spit and snot, tears still trickled down my face. "Timmy..." "jay... I... I love you...please... Please never leave me..."

nightwing-

Finally back I slammed my head against the wall as I pulled on some sweats and a green v neck t shirt,I went to Damian's room and without thinking found him on his bed masturbating... "oh jeez sorry!" "grayson!... I need help..." I looked back at him, with how red his- wow he was really big for his age. It was reply red from trying. To orgasm for s long but not getting there. "do you... Agh... Do you know what your doing?" "yes I know what I'm doing but im not getting it right obviously." I thought back to when Bruce showed me how, saying popping a boner own the robin outfit would be awkward, I guess everyone learns from someone. I sat next to him on side of the bed "what your doing wrong is your using too much friction in the wrong ways. He had been using this thumb and middle finger to savagely yank his foreskin back and forth, I wrapped m arm around his waist and picked up his and, guiding it to his cock,hold it like this, and be gentler with it, people do this for fun not just to get off as fast as possible. Your uncut, unlike me, so you can do it easier without lube, though if you want I can get you some." he massaged it up and down once and then again, slowly, carefully I realized how mush he was enjoying it, his cheeks bright red, I was for nd to remove my hand from his but he held it there, "do you want to do it too?" he managed t get out just as his *im assuming* first orgasm hit. He nearly threw his head off throwing it back, a single glob of cum splashed his abs as he leaned against me for support panting "dick... Thanks..." "it's all good." he pulled his pants back up and I kissed the corner of his mouth accidentally when he tilted his head, I laughed "I came in here originally to apologize, I'm sorry I've been keeping you here, it's not fair to you, but I'm just... I'm not ready to let go yet, I'm not ready to let you jump back in, there's no net... And if I can't catch you..." "i still don't like it but... I understand... And I love you too."

I left him there and went down the hall, I found a door half open and looked inside to see Jason and Tim sleeping together cutely and peacefully ontop of the covers, Tim wrapped up in his brothers arms. I entered and went to the chest set at the foot of the bed, I pulled out a quilt and spread it over them, I kissed both they're foreheads and just as I was walking out Tim shot up "Bruce!" I turned and I saw the light fade from his eyes "dick... He's... He's not coming back is he..." I went back to him and laid him down, "just sleep okay, itll be better tomorrow, it's Sunday we'll do something fun." he blushed and curled back into a passed out Jason's arms, I padded silently to my room, I collapsed into my bed rubbing at the dark bruises from patrol I felt my throat close up with tears and tried to suppress the sobs, boiling hot tears finally spilled over I held my head and tried to stop, trying to force my body to stop shaking until I heard a tapping, I turned and saw Conner outside my window, I dried my eyes with my tee and opened it for him"hey con... what's up..." he looked at me, his hands up unsure what to do with them "I heard you crying... You never cry... When your really hurt you don't cry...when you feel sad you don't cry... What happened? Please tell me I want to make it better if I can..." I ran at him sobbing I buried my face under his chin shaking with sobs, he held me close like that till sunrise. I opened my eyes and found myself still surrounded by conners arms, my feet just barely on the ground "con..." I looked up into his ultramarine eyes"con have you been-" "all night long. Do you feel any better now?" there was serious concern in his voice, It put my heart back together and snapped it in two again , "I feel a lot better... Thanks for staying with me... Your... Your a true friend." he smiled and I hugged him back. I finally moved and led him downstairs "stay for breakfast?"

Tim-

I woke up still in Jason's arms he was still asleep, probably the ony time he didn't have a scowl on his face, I kissed him and he slowly woke up he grinned "an awakening sight fit for a god, I guess I count." I laughed and he kissed me,"why have we never done this before?" "I don't know but Richard was in here last night." "did he seem okay about it?" "what we were both asleep, I think he just thinks we're getting along." that reminds me, I hate you, little snot." "weirdo Oedipus making out with your brother." " Oedipus was in love with his mother" he laughed. I kissed him again. Tangling my fingers in his dark hair, my stomach rumbled and our kiss exploded into sloppy laughter "let's go get some breakfast son!

Damian-

"master Damian- you made your own bed?" I looked at Alfred as I was dressing and nodded "and what exactly out you in such a fine mood?" "just slept well, breakfast ready?" "yes, surprisingly all of you boys are in fine moods, master Conner will be joining you, I am set to depart in a half an hour." "oh have a great day you old coot" he smiled lovingly a his nickname and left, I pulled a shirt on and headed down,it was a funny sight, Tim and Jason were getting along and talking to Conner happily, dick was swinging from the reinforced chandelier passion out pancakes upside down, it almost made my cynical side take a holiday. Almost. I sat and the chandelier swung towards me dick smiled at me upside down, "hey dami, open wide." he shoved a hard boiled egg in my mouth laughing as he swung back, I managed to swallow and watched as he wiped Jason's face, normally he would have been cussing at our older brother, and probably have started a little fight only to get subdued by the older boy, but. Stead he blew his white bangs off his forehead and took an orange from Tim that he was trying to peel, Jason peeled it and handed it back, what the hell was happening!? Dick sat up properly on the chandelier and spoke "so guys, Ive decided. Until Bruce comes back... No more missions for any of you, I'm going to the league, im going to be the batman for a while." nobody objected, though I knew it wasn't a well liked decision. He flipped off the lamp and grabbed an apple as he began to leave, though Conner ran after him which made something under my ribs constrict. I stood "dami where are you going?" I looked at Tim, "don't call me that, I'm going with them, if theyre giving the league the news an actual Wayne should be there."

Nightwing-Dick-

I grabbed one of the cowls, and took the zeta with Conner, the league was already assembled, most had worried looks at the surprise meeting, though some thought it was just a surprise party or something (billy.) I scratched the back of my head preparing to speak. "Three days ago. A madman in Gotham made an incredibly dangerous nuclear bomb, it was too late to be disabled, batman attached it to the bat and flew it out over the ocean, where both were destroyed. I searched and searched, he has yet to turn up, and we have presumed him dead." There were a few gasps, a few sobs, a few comprehending stares "the entire bat clan has become active again, but, I have decided t step forward as batman until... Until Bruce comes back. Red robin, red hood and robin are under house arrest during this initial time period, and will not be assisting the league or young justice." After hours of consolation and strategy it was all settled, superboy left with a wave and I was going to zeta back to the manor and sleep for a few hours when Roy caught up with me, "hey." "Hey... You okay?" "Yeah." I turned away from him but he grabbed my wrist and turned me back around "you've never had to lie to me, tell me. Are you okay?" I sighed and looked at him through the domino masks We were both wearing "I... I'm not sure how to be okay... My systems trying to digest it but..l it just won't go down..." "Hey, you know we're all here for you dick, if you ever need anything.." The room was already empty which thankfully made him and me alone, standing apart only an inch and then...kissing me. He hugged me tightly as his tongue asked for entrance, I had never really kissed a guy before, I mean I had done some stuff when I was young but this was different, it was like something had snapped in him, something he just refused t control and I wasn't sure. I'm always sure. I slid m tongue out against his and slowly found a deep make out session developing, we eventually came apart, a blush stood against a pale skin and he rubbed at the back of his neck mindlessly. "I'll... Um I'll see you later." He ran off and I stumbled half awake to the zeta. The manor was empty though I was confident enough in my brothers that they would listen to what I had asked them and not get into any trouble that required more than Richard Wayne to sort out. I walked tiredly into my room only to be shoved onto the bed in a hug, I opened my eyes expecting to see one of my brothers or Conner but instead saw Wally, "dude...I am so so sorry about Bruce, and I promise I'm gonna do everything I can to help you, which means cheering you up too." "What Wall-" he was a speedster after all but I did not expect for him to be undressing me "what are you doing!" He stopped and stared at me for a second before smiling, and pressing his lips to mine it a quick kiss, "this is what us guys call a bro-job, your my bro, and I need you back, the you, you. Not this grieving you so... Yeah we're gonna have sex and I'm gonna cheer you up." "Wally-" he tore away the last barrier between us namely my boxers and kissed down my chest, I felt his lips close around my flaccid cock, it sprang to attention and he began jerking his head back and forth at a few hundred miles per hour, his throat was vibrating and I was completely incapable of more coherent speech that "ah- agh-" I tried to warn him it was coming he pulled back just before I exploded all over his face, "fuck Rob, your hung and you cum like a super soaker." "Wally stop, this isn't what- agh fuck-" he took me into his mouth again at barely subsonic speed, milking orgasm after orgasm after orgasm from me, I managed to return the favor once before falling asleep. When I woke up he was gone and Conner was there standing over me..."kon?" "Dick... I...


End file.
